Tallulah Shropshire
Tallulah Shropshire was a suspect in the murder investigation of DJ Kalua Kaboom in Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy) and the killer of cheesemaker Debby Gideon in A Crime Like No Udder (Case #44 of The Conspiracy). Profile Tallulah is a 42-year-old cheese seller of Scottish heritage at the Brie Me Up stall in the floating market. She has long red hair and blue eyes. She wears a yellow-and-white buttoned shirt with a Swiss cheese pattern on it. On top of the shirt, she wears a green apron with an image of a block of cheese on it. Additionally, she wears red glasses, red lipstick, and navy blue nail polish. In her first appearance, it is known that Tallulah uses a Kameroid 260. In her second appearance, it is discovered that she drinks switchel, has a pickup truck and uses sunscreen. Events of Criminal Case Murder on the Dance Floor Jones and the player first talked to Tallulah after finding Kalua's face on her cheese. Tallulah said that she thought a DJ like Kalua would attract more young people to her stall. When she heard she was murdered, Tallulah could not think of anyone who would want to murder her. The cops told Tallulah to contact them if she thought of anything that would help them catch Kalua's killer. Later, when Jones and the player talked to Ziggy Sparks about Kalua, Ziggy mentioned that Kalua ranted about hating cheese. They talked to Tallulah about this, and she said that she had paid Kalua to be the face of her cheese before Kalua went vegan and began telling her fans that cheese was the devil's work. Tallulah was proven innocent after partygoer Robyn Ash was found guilty of the murder. A Crime Like No Udder Tallulah became a suspect again after Jones and the player found a photo of her and the victim together at a cheese conference. After being told about the murder, Tallulah explained that she and Debby went way back and that they had been friends at college. However, the two had grown apart and only saw each other at professional events. Tallulah was spoken to again about her grudge against the victim. She explained that back in school, Debby had stolen a boy that Tallulah was interested in, ending their friendship. After they ran into each other at cheese events, Debby wanted to reconnect. However, Tallulah said that she could not be friends with her again after what she did. In the end, it was proven that Tallulah was Debby's killer. Admitting to the murder, Tallulah said that she had a crush on Father Paul Sheppard, but knew it could not be because of his vow of celibacy. However, when she noticed that Paul was starting to have desires for Debby, Tallulah remembered how Debby had stolen her boyfriend from her in their youth. Thinking of Debby as a "man-stealing cow", Tallulah shattered her skull with a cattle bolt and branded her like a cattle. Judge Powell sentenced her to 37 years in prison. Trivia *Tallulah is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts of The Conspiracy. *Tallulah is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *In Chapter 1 of Murder on the Dance Floor, Tallulah says "May the force 'Brie' with you", a reference to the famous Star Wars phrase "May the Force be with you". Case appearances *Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy) *A Crime Like No Udder (Case #44 of The Conspiracy) Gallery TShropshireConspiracy.png|Tallulah, as she appeared in Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy). TShropshireConspiracyC275.png|Tallulah, as she appeared in A Crime Like No Udder (Case #44 of The Conspiracy). TallulahInPrison.png|Tallulah, sentenced to 37 years in prison for the murder of Debby Gideon. OG_SUS_515_604.jpg TallulahMugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers